


Bargains

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary knew from the moment she first laid eyes on him that it would be best to stay far, far away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargains

****"The world was on fire, no one could save me but you / Strange what desire will make foolish people do."** **

Mary knew from the moment she first laid eyes on him that it would be best to stay far, far away from him. The stranger had walked into Diane's café just as Mary had been finishing up coffee and a novel – her weekly break from being a full-time mother to Dean. Dean – her precious little boy, who was always getting into trouble.  
  
"Well," the man said as he settled down in front of her with his cup of coffee, "what's a lovely woman like yourself doing all alone in a place like this?"  
  
" _Not_  talking to you." She smiled, and shook her head. "I've got a husband at home, thanks all the same."  
  
He laughed. "You've got spunk! I like that. Let's talk about something for minute, see if we can't come to a mutually agreeable arrangement."  
  
Mary didn't know how he knew about the problems she and John had been having – about how much she wanted a little brother for her son, a little brother that the two of them didn't seem to be physically able to have. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know. But the deal he was offering wasn't one she could refuse.  
  
He loved a lot like she expected he would, his hands brisk and business-like as they teased her nipples and stroked her clit until she was ready for him. He was kind enough to prepare her a little, which was more than she'd really expected from him, but good all the same. She'd never forget, though, the way that his eyes had glowed yellow as he slid in and out of her, the cool chill of his skin a sharp contrast to the heat of her own flesh.  
  
He left as soon as they were done. Mary stayed in the cheap motel room only long enough to make herself presentable. When she got home, John teased her about finding another man, and she laughed with him even as her skin crawled.  
  
Then, fifteen months later, he showed up in her Sammy's room.  
  
"You know," he said, his eyes glowing as he forced her body up onto the ceiling without ever laying a hand on her, "I'm almost sorry I have to do this to you. You had spunk. I like that."  
  
And the world exploded in flames.

 


End file.
